Life's a Struggle
by liammakesmemelt
Summary: The rebellion failed. The Hunger Games stay. Katniss & Peeta are now Mentors to State 14, or District 12. Marigold Reese & Braeden Cress are the new tributes. Marigold must come home to her 14 year-old brother, but will a longtime memory change this?
1. My Backround

Chapter 1

Some mornings are easy to jump out of bed, but this is not one of those mornings. I wake up and look at my little brother I share my bed with, 14 year old Aster. Both of our parents died from a big train collision. And I take care of him out here in our small cottage my father built in the mountains. I walk him to school every morning, because I still need to go to school myself. I am only 16 but I feel like I am somewhere in my 40's. The brush of my golden hair against my tan cheek brings me back to reality because Aster needs to get to school in two hours, and it takes us an hour to get to the schools.

I push myself out of bed to get his school outfit together, move to the other room in our house—the kitchen— to make our lunches. It's never much, just a slice of cooked rabbit meat of which I illegally caught with a trap outside the house. Every morning I make the lunches I always feel a shudder down my spine because I know I can never give Aster as much as he needs.

Aster has always been better than me at everything, school, public speaking, dancing, style, friends, and even romance—if you know what I mean. But that stuff has always been the last thing on my mind. I just focus on his abilities, which he will get everything I didn't. I would do anything for him. So much I have walked straight out of the classroom when I went to 1st school with him, when I saw him fall down and scrap his knee. I held him until he stopped crying. Then I had to go back to my furious teacher.

If anything were to ever happen to me I don't know what Aster would do. So I try my hardest to give him space. He does know how to spear and skin a fish, and hunt down robin eggs. But fish and robin are only around State 14's woods for spring and summer. What could he do the other 2 seasons? I can never bring myself to teach him to hunt anything else; I can't see him hurting anything. Plus we barely have enough money for winter, not enough for him to go on his lifetime. He would need to learn to trade with the butcher, baker, and tailor.

When Aster walks in sleepy eyed, I have to seem like everything is ok but, he sees right through me. He is much smarter than that.

"Good morning, Champ." I say as brightly as possible

"Morning."

"Grab some roots to chew on; you need to be fueled up for the end of year exams. OK?"

"Sure"

We walk outside the cottage and see a note left by my only real friend I have ever accepted, Adonis. We met when I first moved here from the crop farms. We were only about 4 years old; he lives less than a mile north of my house, which is the closest of all the houses on the hill, which are usually at least 3 miles apart. He has to hunt illegally as well, for his father was attacked by a rabid deer, and was eventually infested with disease, he died within the week. He wasn't treated, for our generation, although it has many advances, lost many of the old ones along the way, and also the families on the hill are considered unimportant to society.

The note tells me that he and his little sister, Maria, Asters best friend, have gone to school early to study for the test in History today. Just like Adonis, always ready for anything you throw at him.

We leave the cottage without a word, with only the birds' morning song that I have always loved. The sky has a beautiful orange coming from the sun, and is a cloudless sky. I search around the trees; the only other life forms around here are the birds and a few squirrels that hop around our feet.

When we are about to break up the hill and behind the butcher's store, Aster looks up at me, to break the bird's song, and his face is serious;

"Marigold?" That concerns me; usually he calls me Mary, or any sort of corky nicknames, only when he is serious he uses my full name. The name that suggests a beautiful yellow flower that grows by our home grows very serious by his usage of the name. All names in my home State 14 mean something, considering how you will grow up to be personality wise and beauty wise. I was named Marigold, by my golden hair, to be beautiful, tough to grow wild, and the yellow suggest happiness and laughter. That's what my father told me before he died. Aster's name, although it is a purple flower, means a star, that suggests beautiful, encouraging, and greatness. Something I am sure Aster will achieve.

"Yes, Aster, what's the matter?" His eyes are telling more seriousness than I am used to see, but seriousness turn to hopeful, and stay that way.

"I don't want to go to school." To not go to school? If you don't go to school, you get publicly whipped! You are only allowed to if you are seriously sick or injured. And they check too. They do a thorough search of you, and make sure you're not lying. But Aster? Aster is in great health, I make sure of that. And if he were to stay home he AND I would be whipped for sure. If anybody goes against The King's Word, an Enforcer uses the tracker that was inserted in your back when born, to track down your house and severely punish you.

"Why? You know what happens if we skip school, right? You have learned about it in school, haven't you?"

"Yes, I know what happens Mary, but there is this guy there, and he has it out for me and a few of my friends." Great. One of the days I worried about was him getting a taste of real people, and what they are capable of. But this is a time where I must bring out the mother side of me.

"Aster, this is what happens sometimes. People are mean to others, just to get their own angers out. The universe does take them down, I promise."

"As lame as it sounds, I won't be strong enough to take them. I don't know how to deal with these things. Is there any way you can help?"

"I'm afraid I can only give advice. But I don't have much as you know, I don't deal with people at my school, it's not really my part of expertise. I hate to leave you all alone, but I am sure you can handle this yourself. I think you are strong enough."

Aster stays quiet until we reach the street that separates my school from his.

"Ok. Thanks, for your help. I think I can handle this on my own. I love you, Marigold. You're the best sister I could ask for. And I don't think I tell you that as often as I should."

"I love you too, Aster. Remember, you're a smart, handsome, funny kid and I know that you're strong enough to handle this on your own." He reaches out and gives me a squeeze. "Now get to school, don't want you to be late again." He reaches out to give me another hug, but I know he's just stalling from getting to school. So I turn his head around to face the school "School. Go there." He sighs unhappily then runs off in that direction.

Then I start walking to my school, my dreaded prison cell. Of walls that only keep me from seeing my brother, where I am unable to protect him from vicious human beings. I think of Aster all the time, there is no time for a group of friends, just one, not even a boyfriend is something I want in my future. But who would want me as one? I don't want to marry, have children. Aster is my child, right now. I wouldn't want them to have no freedom, unlike the past generations where it was all freedom. Instead of President Snow, they had a kind president, one that let you live wherever you liked, keep a family, and offered charities. But ever since the 75th Hunger Games and our rebellion failed, we have been kept on close watch. The girl that started it all has been kept on an even closer watch, Katniss Everdeen. In a way I would love to meet her, the person that led our rebellion. But after that everything changed. Peacekeepers, changed to Enforcers, 12 Districts changed into 14 States. But one thing, has not changed, The Hunger Games, those horrid games stay intact, and more horrible than ever. The Reaping is in two days, Aster will be entered in 3 times, since I will not let him enter in any more than required, and I am entered in 29 times. Aster and Adonis tell me how crazy I am for entering tesserae so many times, but if I want Aster alive, I will do whatever it takes.

When I get to school it's very loud, I just calmly walk to my locker without a word or glance to anyone else. I grab my books and leave for my classroom door and wait for it to open, so I can sit down and maybe get my mind off of our cruel government, which ruins my life. As I wait I sit out in the hall, back against the cold dark gray walls, and legs stretched out on the tiled white floor. I start playing with my school clothes. A black stretched out V-neck and cuffed capris jeans. After, I start playing with my side pony tail that runs from my neck to my chest. The ends begin to curl from all the twisting, and force my hands down.

Then is when I notice the paper sticking out of the back of my notebook. I pull the paper out to reveal an envelope. The envelope has 'Marigold 3'written carefully. I would do anything but trust the note but curiosity wins, and my fingers are already scrambling to open the envelope.

All I find is a drawing of myself— a beautiful drawing—with my hair in my usual side pony. My face is full and clear, I am sitting on the edge of the woods and the city. But instead of wearing my usual beat up clothes I am wearing a beautiful gold strapless gown, with sparkles and the ends are windswept. And my amber eyes stare into the distance of the woods. I am not the monster or rigid girl that I see in the reflection of the river that I fish in, but a beautiful flower.

_Who drew this? _Is all I can think of? There is no signature on it, no claim on it whatsoever. I sit there until the bell rings feeling every eye on me. When I walk into the class I sit in the very back corner behind a girl whose head is shaped like a peanut. I think her name is Catherine, meaning pure. While the boy next to me stares through the window at the trees whenever I look at him, but his hair is a chestnut brown with subtle sun kissed blonde highlights that is combed to one side, he has a strong jaw, eyes are a soft and comforting blue that squints at the touch of the sun to his face with a wrinkle to his nose. He is wearing a tie and sweater vest along with jean pants with cuffs that are dirty with mud. He is admittedly attractive, but he would never talk to a girl from the hill, the lower society, so I won't bother. I have heard his friends call him Braeden, meaning Broad, very popular at school. Most people want to be his friend since the butcher is his father, where most people want their meat to be from. Since most people are too poor to even afford to get their own meat or buy some from Braeden's father. But if your Braeden's friend, the butchers only son, you will most likely get discounts on fine meat that can keep you and your family going for weeks.

And I know him, somewhat, he has never been a friend of mine, we have never talked to each other for long, but long enough to know that he has saved my life. The way he saved me I hate to revisit, he did something that I could never repay, that if he hadn't done nobody would. And I never thanked him, never told him how much it meant to me. If he didn't save me, I would've died and where would Aster be?

I continue to think about things and sit there in my seat studying others until the bell rings for rec. class. I have chosen to take Home Economics for my recreational class.

For testing week I am moved to a table between two obnoxious boys, Ryan, meaning little king, and Blaine, meaning slender. And I try my hardest to ignore them when the fling grapes onto my head. Eventually when one is thrown I grab it in midair—making me seems much scarier than I am— and crush it then throws it back at them. This makes them stop.

I get through the rest of the day without a hitch, sort of, if you call sitting in the cafeteria alone, and not being talked to by anyone else a good thing, which I do. I walk to the end of the street and wait for Aster to walk back so we can go home.

His school gets out 15 minutes after mine, and I have about 20 minutes until he comes back. I think about the drawing. Why would anyone think I am pretty? Suddenly I get doubts in my mind, it is probably not that. It's probably a vicious attack on me for not being pretty! An attack on me that I'm always beat up and gross! But, this is too far. And somebody got a good laugh out of that one. Tears fill my eyes and I know I might cry but I won't let myself. Won't give them the upper hand.

Out of the corner of my eyes I can see a figure above me. At first I am unsure about it. Through my strained eyes I see the girl. She has black wavy hair, dark blue tank top, gray eyes, and a peanut shaped head. Catherine.

"What?" I say more hostile than I intended.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were crying," She says, "And I wanted to see if you were alright."

Embarrassed I wipe my hot tears away and begin making a friendly face that I do around others.

"Thank you. I'm Fine." I say

"What's the matter?" She says as she sits next to me on the bench,

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Then a small boy approaches with the wavy black hair as Catherine's, about the age of 8. He walks up to the bench,

"Hi Cathy!"

"Hey, bud, let's get home before mom starts getting worried ok?" The boy nods as Catherine takes his hand. Then as they both walk off the boy starts going on and on about some big fight that happened today at school. I shake that situation off while I wait for the next 5 minutes while I wait for Aster to walk up, so finally, I can go home. To that little house on the mountain that isn't much, but enough for me and what I love. The smell of wilderness, fresh pine scent, wind that makes you actually feels free, and twigs that break under your feet when you walk that has always been something I love about our home. Since I even am fortunate enough to call someplace home, with a little brother that loves me. My brother, sweet Aster, the little boy with hopeful eyes and a big heart.

But when Aster does walk up, I don't see that little boy I imagined with hopeful eyes, baby teeth, perfectly well kept blonde hair and nice clothes. Instead I see that Aster's eye black and swollen, 2 baby teeth knocked out, not to mention his hair is knotted and covered in who knows what along with his outfit. My vision blurs again and my eyes are once again watering. For the one thing I promised I would never do, was let Aster get hurt. And then there I was, knowing exactly what kind of thing he was up against and I let him walk straight into it. My worst nightmare has come true.

Preview to Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Aster, I want us to run home, and you are going to get some rest and then we will talk about this ok?" I say. He nods in agreement and we run towards our home. About halfway up Aster complains about a stomach cramp so I throw him into my arms and I sprint up the hill the rest of the way.

When Aster is settled and passed out on the bed I return outside to check the traps. Like most days, there is nothing.


	2. The Reaping

Chapter 2

"Aster, I want us to run home, and you are going to get some rest and then we will talk about this ok?" I say. He nods in agreement and we run towards our home. About halfway up Aster complains about a stomach cramp so I throw him into my arms and I sprint up the hill the rest of the way.

When Aster is settled and passed out on the bed I return outside to check the traps. Like most days, there is nothing. But strangely the river is packed with nice fish. I easily spike 7 of them in 30 minutes, record time. When suddenly there is rustling to my right in the bushes. I freeze for a moment, grab my spear and hold it tightly to my side as I yell to whatever might be there. The bush returns to silent and I go back to my work as the rustling comes back. This time more slightly so my left, and I yell at this strange bush. Silence. When I turn around from the bushes I hear as though someone was tripping and impact coming to their stomach. Immediately I turn around spear in hand, then throwing it to the side of me, for Adonis has been trying to play a joke on me.

"Ad, What are you doing?" I snicker at him

"Did I scare you?" He teases, but has a little of a pain in his voice from the fall, as he cradles his stomach. Adonis is very clumsy, corky, smart, and athletic. A lot of girls have liked him at school. The one freedom we have is to marry whoever we like. Many people take that freedom, almost like a treat to a dog. Adonis is named after a man that was said to have been loved by love god, Aphrodite. It was from a story of Greek mythology, there is a book on it in the library. His mother has said that he was named that because she knew that he would never have any trouble finding someone, even the toughest person, to love him. I will admit, Adonis is very handsome; he has also had many girls be his girlfriend that would be tough to get. Some even try to win him back. He goes for what he wants. I have asked him why he is my friend at all. He just laughed and shook his head and told me that "Because, I need to have someone as my rock. And I hope I'm yours?" he asked me, I nodded. And it was the truth; he has always been the person I could count on.

"Are you sure? I saw you tense up there. Don't lie to me, Mare!" He yells then runs up and puts his finger in my face. I laugh, nod, and put his finger down, out of my face. His eyes flutter to my basket of fish, and his eyes widen. "Did you spear all of those yourself?" he asks.

"Every one of them." I say almost tauntingly and confident.

"Well, look at you. My little Marigold is growing up!" Adonis always makes fun of me because he is 7 months older than me, and a level up in school. He throws his muscular arms around my waist, and thrusts me into the air, spinning me. I hate it when he does this because it makes me dizzy, I start hitting his back as he starts to put me down he takes a long time to look into my amber, wolf like, eyes. He shakes his head as if to clear something then opens his mouth to speak.

"Marigold?" He asks as I step away and start to pack up my things to go to the berry bushes.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"I have something to tell you…" he trails off, and begins to look at his shoes. He does this whenever he is nervous. I get up to go console him right when we hear the sweet voice of his mother,

"Adonis? Come home! Your sister needs to get the milk from the goat but he is out over the mountain! Can you go get him?" She asks him. Adonis nods his head and yells that he will be home in a minute. "Thanks Hon! And Hello, Mary!" She waves to me

"Hi Mrs. Lane!" I wave back.

"Hurry up, Adonis!" She yells for the last time until going back inside.

I turn back to Adonis who is leaning back on a tree with his hands in his back pockets, looking at his shoes, while biting his lip. I've never seen him like this. I put my hand on his shoulder,

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" He can tell I am concerned, and then has to shake his head to return his old smirk back.

"Just, if you and Aster could join us for dinner on Sunday, after the reaping that is?" He asks.

"Sure thing. Now head back home and find that goat of yours before a wolf does." He waves then turns away back to his house as I do the same.

* * *

><p>Aster has been on the bed ever since we got home two days ago. We spent all yesterday trying to make him better with herbal recipes from my father's old book of herbs. His eye swelling has gone down, but it's still black and blue. I also washed and fixed his clothes and made sure to clean his hair as well. His ankle was very twisted but it has untwisted itself luckily, so he can slip into his formal wear for the reaping easily.<p>

After he's done he goes into the front room and sits on the couch while I get ready. I put on a short, silky, plum colored dress with a small golden butterfly on the top right corner of my chest. I stroke my curly hair to the left side to show the butterfly. I don't know how my mother could have ever afforded it, but it is beautiful and I am finally big enough to fit into it.

Aster and I walk with our arms linked to the town square, until we are forced to go our separate ways. I hug him for what might be my last time hugging my brother. And I am taken with the other kids to my side, away from Aster.

I see Adonis as he looks me into the eyes, feeling sorry for me. I have more entries than he does. His mother actually has a job at the tailors shop. Whereas I don't have any job, I am not allowed to. Then his eyes flitter back to his shoes. And I am back alone.

The annoying lady, Effie, with her blue hair this year and matching dress and shoes, walks onto the stage after the Mayor does his speech.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen. To the 79th reaping, where one brave young man and women, will be sent to represent State 14 in the annual Hunger Games." She tells us, like every year. I can see Katniss' distraught face and her hand in both of Peeta's like every year. Her new husband, which is so weird. During the games I was 12 when it happened and she seemed like the kind of person that didn't want to marry.

"Now, Ladies first!" My palms go sweaty, and I hope that it just can't be me, not me. Please, not me. My chest is so tight, I'm holding my breath, and I feel so nervous I begin chew on the inside of my cheek, and the taste of blood fills my mouth. The name she speaks makes my heart sink.

"Marigold Reese!" My jaw drops to the floor. As my feet automatically make their way to mount the steps as 4 Enforcers surround the 4 corners of me. Next thing I know I am on the stage in front of all of State 14. As she grabs the boy's name I am barely paying attention until the name is called. But this time, I feel as though my heart sinks out of my shoes and I think I am now in big danger of screaming.

"Well, now this is a surprise, our male tribute is Aster Reese!"


	3. Odds are Not in my Favor

**A/N: Ok so i have never left a note on these yet but i feel you should connect with me :) But sorry this is the smallest one ive written but its really late at night, and a school night :/ i got bored! so please for the past ones that i cannot lave a Authers not now, READ AND REVIEW! This is my first story and i really like where it is going, and if you have any questions i will be happy to answer them in the next A/N KK Thanks :) Iamthegirlwiththebread ! add me to your alerts and it will show when i am posting a new story if you like me! hope fully i hope you do ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

In my head I'm screaming for somebody to save him, as they ask for volunteers. I know nobody will. What Katniss did was something done only once in a lifetime, one in a million! Prim was my friend, in my grade. My only friend that was a girl. She was the only one kind enough to actually go out of her way from her own friends to me. Many people think I am a merchant child, because of my golden hair. But I take my mother's hair, just like Prim did.

In the middle of all the silence, I hear the voice. The voice that spoke up, I had no idea it would. I didn't expect anybody too. But it did. He did. He saved my brother's life. Saving another life again.

The crowd of kids split as he comes into view. Effie tells Aster to step down and asks him to come up the steps. Aster steps off the stage and catches my eyes; I can see the tear forming for my sympathy that nobody will save me. As long as he is safe, I will be happy.

"So, what is your name, brave young man?" Effie asks him

"Braeden, Braeden Cress." He says.

Instantly I am thrown back into the day he saved me. It was a cold day; I hadn't brought anything new home to eat in weeks. Until I saw a huge feast of a fish in the tiny stream, more near to town than I would like but if I could get him, I wouldn't care if I got caught.

I get into the stream with spear in hand as quick as possible. As I wait for the right moment, there is a tight burning sensation on my leg. Instantly I fall backward in pain. I feel terrible about letting this go. Letting my life go, unnoticed, leaving it with Aster questioning where I went.

I know exactly what hit me too. It was a mutt, very ignored nowadays, let loose about two years ago to get rid of all the man-eating fish in the capitol. But when they started attacking humans themselves, they were let loose into the districts and destroyed a few in the capitol. It paralyzes its victims until they cannot feel anything, then attack.

I feel unconsciousness coming over me, and I know I am so close to death and feel the eyes on me. When it happens. There is a sudden thrashing in the water; I think the beast is coming in for the kill to early. But then it's calmed, a plop on the bank and I feel arms come around mine and bringing me up to shore. I lay for a few moments, my eyes still closed. Unaware with anything around me. Something is shot into my arm and I feel my limbs loosening up, and my eyes flutter open.

"Good, you're alive." The strange boy says.

He lays me down and tells me to lie down, I do. He notices how hollow I am. I can tell he does by the way his eyes widen. He runs into the backyard of the Butchers and I am left alone for just a few moments until he comes back with a little baggie. And plops it near my way. Then turns around and leaves again, but this time he doesn't come back.

I look at what plopped on the bank during my unconsciousness, the beast that attacked me, stepped on its head and still gasping for water. I turn to the baggie and find burnt meat. Meat that only people as desperate as much as I and Aster would eat.

The next day at school I wanted to walk up and thank him for all he had done, but with my shyness, I couldn't. He looked at me briefly, then looked and slightly pointed something off to the side of the woods. I look over at it, and Sunflowers. Sunflowers, which have delicious seeds in them. The beautiful flower that has brown center, but beautiful yellow rays coming off them. Quickly after Aster gets out of school I drag him over to dig the seeds out of the sunflowers. And I collect edible leaves we saved up and we had a wonderful salad with sunflower seeds. At that moment I knew, there were people that could help me. It gave me hope that I am not all alone.

After the Treaty of Treason I am told to shake hands with Braeden. We hold out our hands and I wonder if he remembers that day when we were just 12. He grabs my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze, and a special gleam comes to his eye I have never seen before. And we let go quickly and turn back to the crowd as Effie announces us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our State 14 Tributes, Marigold Reese and Braeden Cress!" And just like 4 years ago, there is no applause, not even from betters. But just before we leave everyone holds 3 fingers to their lips and then to us.

Suddenly it all sinks in. I am going to a horrid arena, I am going to the capitol, I will be leaving Aster, and considering my odds lately, I will not be returning home. If it were going to be anyone leaves that arena, it should be Braeden. He is so kind, and thoughtful. But then again that was 4 years ago. He could have stepped up because he thought he was strong enough to take me, and the others. Whatever is on his mind must be how many ways to kill me with a spear. He is the Butchers son, anyway. And who am I? Just a girl from what would be the seam, but is now called borderliners. With no real experience at all.

No the odds are not in my favor.

* * *

><p><strong>See... Short but next one is goodbyes! How will Aster and Marigold say goodbye? What will Adonis say to Marigold? How will Marigold decide to try, her life, or does Braeden deserve life more? a life for a life? Find out in my next update by Friday! <strong>**PLEASE REVIEW ! IT WILL REALLY HELP ME IN MAKING THIS STORY THE BEST IT CAN BE FOR YOU :) ANY QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT UPDATE AS WELL :)**


	4. My Hardest Goodbyes I need to Move on

**A/N: So sorry for the late update! but I have my 13th birthday party this weekend and I have had a lot of stuff to take care of! Totally my fault! But the goodbyes, they are here! This is very deep and emotional, and shorter than I expected. But still very good, but I might be going back and adding on... Who knows? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT REALLY DOES HELP ME :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

I am again surrounded by four enforcers, and guided to room almost pure white that it hurts my eyes, with only 4 arm chairs around a coffee table. The chairs are plush and blood red velvet. The table is accented with a dark green vine with maroon flowers.

I take the seat next to me and sit in silence and loneliness, for what seems like hours.

But my first guest walks in. Aster. He stares for a long time before sitting down, his blonde curly hair falling above his eyelashes. But the pains in his eyes are unmistakable.

"I should have stayed. You should have been volunteered for, not me." Aster mutters. And I take a long time before replying,

"Yes, you should've stay," I start, "Should stay home, and keep yourself alive. No way would I have forgiven myself if I were volunteered for if you had to go." He seems surprised first, and then he gets up and is even more flustered than before.

"Marigold, you just don't get it! I am the last person left of our family, you were the only reason I stayed! Because you were the only person that cares for me, I don't remember Mom or Dad, but I'm guessing they were like us. Marigold, my life doesn't make sense anymore, I've never been a normal kid and you know it-"

"Aster, You know how hard I tried-"

"Please don't interrupt me, just hear me out." I nod my head, "Good, I just wanted you to know that you mean the world to me. Please, please come home. I can't go on knowing you won't be there. Just promise me that, I have so much I owe you."

"Aster, you know I can never promise you that I can come home. You're old enough to realize that I cannot come home with the career tributes back in there. I hate to tell you this, but I won't come home, but I will try really hard."

"Try double that! Triple! Quadruple! The hardest, 250%!"

"I will, I am just as scared as you."

"You know when you were called up; I hoped I could go with you."

"And I was hoping you wouldn't. And that you would be saved. You were, you are safe now and that is all I want. Adonis can help you in trading and hunting techniques." I continue telling Aster about what to do to be happy and survive. And isn't that what life is about now, survival?

"Sir, It is time for you to wrap it up, 1 more minute." The Enforcer says to us interrupting me. Aster nods his head.

"Marigold, I love you. Please come home."

"I love you too, Aster. I will."

Both of us hug until it's time to go, and I wipe a hot tear coming from my eyes. No I cannot cry, I will not give the capitol that power.

In almost no time at all the door swings open again, this time, Catherine walks through the door. I am so confused of why she would walk in. I don't know her well enough, but she does have the same personality as me, shy. She uncomfortably takes a seat next to me.

"I am so sorry, Marigold." She says. The typical thing to say to the tributes. We have 20 minutes together, so hopefully it comes and goes for her. It must be terrible to do this.

"It's going to be fine, I deserve to die." I say, in response. Because I do, I have had my chance, and I blew it.

"Marigold, you and I both know that is not true. You have so much potential. So I wanted to give you this," She holds out a golden locket with golden encrusted edges. The locket is in the shape of a Butterhum moth. The Butterhum Moth is a small, quick, beautiful, and has the most amazing voice. It was a mutt combination of a Butterfly and a humming bird moth. The mutt is the speed of a hummingbird, size of a butterfly, with the wings of a butterfly attached to a hummingbird body. They were created to repolinate the flowers, and bring beauty to the area. They are not used anymore, since enemies changed them somehow into a weapon with their beautiful song with their wings. It irritated the capitol, and was wiped out, just like the mockingjays.

"You are allowed to wear one token in the arena from your state. I hope you can wear this?" I receive this beautiful gift, and put it on. She continues to tell me how much she did mean to her. And eventually it is time for her to leave.

My last visitor comes in. My eyes catch a glimpse of grey eyes and black hair from behind the small window panel in the door, and instantly I know who my last visitor will be. Adonis. He has been crying, the regret comes to his eyes.

"Aster will be fine. I will make sure of it." He starts off saying but I can tell his mind is elsewhere when I thank him. "You can come home, Marigold. You are the strongest person I know, nothing can bring you down." I begin to try and tell him the same I told Aster but he is not buying it. "No Marigold, nothing you can ever say, will make me change my mind that you ARE coming home. You are stronger than the others."

"Adonis, There are 28 of us, only 1 comes out, there is no way I am getting out of this. Please don't fill up your mind with hopes of my return; I don't want your future to die because I am not there. Don't be like Aster. You were my only friend when I needed you."

"The pleasure was all mine. " He returns "Get your hands on a spear, or any type of aiming weapon, I know you can use them all." I nod and promise him I will.

"I should have been the one stepping up for Aster, not Braeden. He means the world to you; I should have taken his place when I had the chance."

"You know I would have never forgiven you if you did that, his place is taken, that is all that matters." He nods taking it in, and we embrace and I can tell he is distracted. I ask him what.

"Listen Marigold, there was something I was going to tell you two days ago, but I didn't because I didn't know how. But if I don't say it, I know I will regret it for the rest of my life," He pauses, "Ok, I'm just going to say it. I really like you, Marigold. I shouldn't have kept it from you this long and I know it. I just couldn't let it all work out. You know how things are in the Borderliners." He says, and I never expected that. Never expected my attractive, perfect male best friend would have ever had a crush on me? I am not sure of what to say at first, but suddenly in my chances of a future are very low, I just let it go. I don't want to hurt him.

"I like you too." His eyes fill with joy as I am sure he prepared himself for me not saying it back. He knows how I feel about marrying and having children which is all he has ever wanted. I can't give him that?

"So promise me, you come home, you are mine?" I nod, and he is overjoyed and before he is called out to leave he kisses my forehead, and smiles. But I know my way to home is so narrow it's barely visible. So, it's better him to know that I loved him rather than him never knowing or him thinking I hated him.

Once again I am alone, in my thoughts. With no one but a few chairs, a coffee table, and my necklace. All alone, for the rest of my life. Everyone I love will have to move on.

I will have to move on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Deep enough for you? I know making her promise to him might have not been the best thing, but it might make or a good conflict later. So please bear with me! I'm really trying, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I want to know if I should just let it go or continue with this. I really do like this story, and I hope you do too.** **THANKS! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	5. I will Return Home

**A/N: So sorry i couldn't update because my talent show was last night when i sang Long Live but i came home and i couldnt get on my computer i was too tired :/ but i am updating now, and so the update this week is a little shorter and that kinda awkward part in the middle. so please bear with me, while i build up for next week :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

I enter the train after having my picture snapped so many times it's hard to blink. The train is so luxurious. Effie has an attendant take me to my quarters. Where the walls are colored a blood red to match the silk of the bed, and the drawers are filled with any choice of clothing. I peel off my plum dress and slip into a dark blue t-shirt and loose fitting jeans. I sit on my bed and take in this whole day.

I was picked for the reaping. Aster was picked for the reaping. Aster was saved, I was left alone. I said goodbye to Aster. I said goodbye to Catherine. Catherine gave me a golden Butterhum moth locket. I said goodbye to Adonis. I lied to Adonis, telling him I loved him, when in reality, I don't love him that way. Now I sit in the richest place I have ever been in, and I am not happy.

Just then I hear the annoying sound of Effie's voice calling me to dinner. I get up and walk out my door to be escorted to the dining area. I am all alone, until a few minutes later when Katniss and Peeta join me. My legend of mentors. The ones that tried but failed a rebellion. I remember the day it started.

I was running away from my first home at the seam. I grabbed Aster and at the time he was only 10. I rushed him out of the area and to the meadow that was once my woods. And I see the boy, Gale, directing people under the gate and into the woods. I immediately join and blend in with the rest. Eventually Aster and I somehow made it to District 13 and we were directed from there for a year.

I am brought back to reality to realize that, I said I did want to meet Katniss Everdeen, but not like this. I look over at her, she is sitting across from me and Peeta is sitting next to me. Katniss shifts oddly in her seat. As Peeta leans back, stretches, and crosses his leg he turns to study me out of the side of his eye. I can tell he is trying to figure out something to say to break the awkward silence.

Before he can, Effie does when seating Braeden next to Katniss. She sits down at the end of the table.

"How exciting! We haven't had a volunteer since Katniss!" She remarks. Just then, I know. I am going to be dead. Everyone loves the one with more confidence, Braeden fits that well. I can tell how uncomfortable Katniss looks at the conversation. Peeta senses it too I can hear him shift slightly in his seat. To break the conversation he turns it to us.

"So, what can you guys do? It might help us a little bit if we know your strengths." Peeta says.

"I can't do a thing." Braeden says immediately after the question is asked

"I see." Peeta replies, then looks over at me, "And what about you, Marigold?"

I think hard about this one, what CAN I do? I can spear but just to get some food on the table. I can run, but not very long. I can swim in shallow water. I can make a net. That's about it. But none of that seems really that important. I don't want to seem weak either though. So I say the only thing I can.

"Not much." Is all I say, Mystery factor playing in. Braeden is absolutely dumbfounded.

"Are you kidding?" Is what he says, "She is amazing, I've seen her nets she's made, and they are perfect. And not to mention the deer she brings my dad, each one is only speared once, because that's all it is needed." He says. And I am taken aback as both Katniss and Peeta start laughing. I don't understand but I retaliate.

"Well, what about you, your dad are the butcher and I know for a fact that you do most of the butchering so you must know the right way to carve meat. Not to mention you won the school wrestling tournament."

"Yeah, but that would never help me in the arena." He says his face serious, scolding almost. I don't know why he tried to help me. Let alone why I felt I needed to help him. It just happened. But now both Katniss and Peeta after listening to our conversation have been let into full on laughter along with Effie.

"Sorry old time joke." Katniss says. Then goes back to her sober face. "Anyways, sounds great you guys. Why don't we go into the TV room and watch the recap of the reaping?" We all go into the TV room, and watch the recap of the reaping.

State 14 is last, so we sit through States 1-13 first. As we watch each one of them I see Braeden eyeing them very intently as if they should burst into flames at any moment. But there are only a few that stick in my head. The volunteered boy from State 3 who has large arm muscles and an intimidating stature. The solemn girl from 5 with a narrow head and 9 fingers. The boy from 7 that is very strong and demining, and has a mystery about him. The girl from 9 who has only one eye and red boy like hair. And lastly the 13 year old boy from 13, Caerwyn, scared, timid, shy but stands tall and tries to look ready. You can see a single tear form in his eyes as he looks about his friends, family, and classmates. As I remember Aster did before he was taken back.

Then my reaping. My face of which comes to shock, strong, regret, shocked again, sad, and shocked again, then finally relief as Aster is let away from the stage. As for Braeden he is frantic when he steps up, I didn't notice before. But then he walks up with confidence, definitely earning some sponsors.

As the TV clicks black we all head off to bed, but I just cannot sleep. Thinking about what might happen. And I still feel sick from all that rich foods I had at dinner. How will I die? Will it be quick and painless, as I hope? Or will it be long and excruciating pain?

Eventually I do drift to sleep. Somehow. I dream of the mysterious boy from 7 who jumps out to surprise me and has a mysterious item in his hand. But as I am confused he inserts it into my skin and poison is immediately entered in my skin and my body goes frozen as the boy from 3 hold my head back and the one eyed girl comes out to poke my eyes out.

I wake up the next morning to Effie's annoying voice at my door

"Wake up Marigold, it's going to be a big, big, big day!" she says, all I can think about her of how clueless she is.

I take extra-long to get out of the bedroom, I take 4 minutes brushing teeth after a twenty minute shower and can't decide between the green or brown top. I decide green, and walk out to a flustered Effie and her schedule. Katniss approaches me and tells me to sit down for breakfast quickly before Effie gets too angry. I do and silently eat my eggs with a yellow sauce on a piece of bread. As the others talk about how their sleep was, I poke at the food and think about how my life is over. Until they turn on the subject of our stylists.

"Today you guys will meet your stylists, Braeden your stylist's name is Portia, and Marigold yours is Cinna. But Marigold, we have a little something to say about Cinna. You see, Cinna has been through a lot, and something very simple might set him off. So, choose your words carefully." Peeta says. Why do I have to get the crazy one? I am now scared I might set him off, I am not a careful person.

I just shake my head and continue picking at my food, until Katniss completely loses at how I don't look like I don't care.

"Do you understand? This is your matter of life and death! Cinna is a genius! I don't care if you think he might be crazy. Get over yourself, just focus on how we are really trying to help you so we want to hear an actual answer from you!" She yells, Peeta immediately gets up and stands behind her, puts his arms around her, and whispers things in her ear. Eventually she calms down after they kiss. She swallows hard, gets up from the table as her cheeks are bright red. I am still in shock; I don't know how to react. It is true I really do need to get over myself.

"I think you guys get the idea. Don't resist anything the prep team wants to do to you. Anything they do helps your look. You are dismissed." Peeta says before turning around and finding Katniss. I get up and think about their relationship. They are so lucky. They both got out of their arena but they did get tortured for it for sure. I just can't stop thinking about how at least they got a future. They had to go through this so why can't I? Even though I am nervous about meeting my stylist and prep team today. I can handle this. I am strong, and I will return home. With Katniss as my mentor, she is probably the strongest women I have ever seen. I can't be let down. She fights for who she loves and so shall I.

I will return home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See, kinda wierd but next week she meets Cinna, and Cinna has gone a little sensative since the capitol took him in Catching Fire. So that was just to clear that up. Yah and Katniss is really sensative because Cinna ment so much to her in the first and second book. I can not wait to write about him. :) KK Talk to you guys next week :)**


	6. A Golden Spark

**A/N: Sorry for the late update again, I was super booked up this past week :/ Enjoy the SHORT update :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

I grit my teeth together as the last wax strip is ripped off my arm. Funny, I never thought walking around as a naked mole rat was stylish.

"Sorry, that was the last one. Thank you for not whining and screaming. The past tributes haven't realized we are here to help." The plump Octavia says. She has yellow hair and skin with orange jewels which makes her look like the sun.

"That's terrible, I don't know what i would do without you guys. I have never felt this pretty in my life." I say, with my best sympathetic smile.

"Oh, of course, sweetie. I don't know how we did it, but you look beautiful. " Venia says, the woman with brown skin and green frizzy hair which makes her look like a tree.

"I think she is good enough for Cinna now. Let's get him." Flavius says, smiling his sharp teeth with his leapord skin, whiskers, and white hair.

I stand there in the nude for what seems like an eternity after they leave. But when Cinna walks in, he seems completley normal. They were definatley over exagerrating his condition. After he introduces himself, he walks around me looking at me until he feels satisfied. He tells me i look good, and to retrieve my robe then to join him for lunch. After I do he pushes a red button which opens the table to Beef Stew and a simple salad. a good break from rich foods.

"So as you know, for the opening ceremony you must represent your State's industry." He says and this makes me nervous, this is the first year being State 14. The last Hunger Games we were still District 12. Our industry is to transport the mined products to the capitol and 7 the other transport. We can transport anything from coal to diamonds. I am not sure what he has in mind.

"I see you have the same look in your eyes as Katniss did when I told her this 4 years ago." He says and chuckles to himself. "You see, your industry is transportation like 7, and Portia and I didn't want to do the fire again, even though it can be included with trains, but instead, to do something else." I'm still not sure. "What do your trains do?"

"Travel." I say.

"Yes, but what about at an emergency stop, something it has to do in order to see something."

"Stops."

"Exactly and what happens at the stop?" I stay silent, I'm still unsure. "It sparks, and what starts a fire? A spark."

"That's true but what does it have to do with my costume?" I ask, still confused.

"Have you ever seen sparklers?" He asks, and I nod, they use it them in school sometimes for examples on model trains. "Are you scared of them?" I shake my head,"Good. Let's get it."

We walk to get my costume on, I am reliefed at first to see it. It is a fullbody golden leotard, my hair up with a matching woven crown. He puts highlights on my face, and ads sparkes to my curled hair. Thenhe grabs a hard button on my wrist and it turns on. The sparks fly off me, and i look like a human sparkler. I look amazing. Absolutley crazy with colors, as they change from gold to red to silver to blue and then back to gold all at once. I am speachless.

"What do you think?" He asks hopefully

"Amazing." Is all i can choke out. It's quite the site to see yourself in sparks.

"I was thinking of calling you, "Marigold, A Girl with a Golden Spark" Even better. I'm amazed I might leave a spark in sponsers minds. I smile at him. "Well it's getting to be that time to get you to the stables. Shall we?" He says holding his arm out after turning my costume off. I take it without hesitation. We move towards the stables quickly and quietly.

We Join the others at a golden chariot and Braeden is wearing the same thing, I wonder what his name is. Mine matches my name. How would that work with him? My thoughts are interrupted by being shoved onto the chariot and thrown together with Braeden, our costumes turned on and the first chariot is pulled out of the stables, as i watch them try to pull off the fire. I get dirty looks by each tribute because we have yet again over powered them. Cinna yells us to do something, but the screams of the crowd over power HIM the others join in, Peeta gestures to his and Katniss' hands intertwined together, and right before we are pulled, Braeden connects the wires and reaches for my hand. The chariot lunges forward and I am glad he is here, so I don't fall out. Now, my ears filled with screams, and the light in front behind the gate brightens as it opens. I calm down a little, Here we go.

I hope they like me.


	7. Opening Ceremony

**A/N: Sorry for the late update again, I have been in Pismo Beach for my brothers birthday:/ Enjoy the another short update, the next one will be longer! I promise :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The doors widen and what was once dark, is now brightly colored in lights. Once our sparks come into view, the audience starts going absolutely crazy. I glance at the other carts; to see their faces are completely unanimated and like the audience isn't even there. The others seem to think that fire is still in style, for the fire is still alive in others. But as our sparks are glowing, the rest do what a train does when sparks come, they stop, and stare.

I hear my name being screamed all over, and in my other ear I hear girls scream at the site of Braeden. I do admit, he is quite attractive, his brutal strength, a nice smile, deep blue eyes. Still, you would assume the State 3 boy would be preferred more. Even with my golden hair, my face is nowhere near perfect. My body is skinny as a toothpick. Barely any muscle, yet my name is being shrieked and young men are trying to get me to see them.

I smile widely, wave my hand, and blow a few kisses that are being tried to be caught. A few roses are thrown and I catch 2 easily, sniff it then give them to the young children closer to my cart. I notice the jumbo screen, and take a good look at how I look; the way my amber eyes flicker against the sparks, the golden of my hair is flipping around in the wind, my tan skin being replaced by a glimmering glow. I see the same in Braeden's appearance. My hand in his, this hasn't happened in the games since Katniss and Peeta's. I am suddenly nervous; we might be forced to be together for entertainment, again. I don't know if I could handle that. I don't want to be used for the same reason Katniss was. I am not as strong as her. I cannot be a part of another war. It's only been 4 years; there cannot be another one so soon. Plus Braeden and I would never be as good a couple as Katniss and Peeta looked.

After about 20 minutes we reach the center of town, where President Snow takes his place onstage to read the treaty of treason. As I watch the screen I notice I am being showed more than usual, and President Snow is taken aback by our display. His eyes drift to our hands, he frowns immediately. I know exactly what he means. I loosen my grip on Braeden, for I swear I must've stopped all blood flow through his hand. His eyes come back to me,

"Oh no, please don't," He starts "I think I might fall out of this thing." He smiles.

I nod and remain my grip. I smile at the crowd once more and there are a large group of teens— our age, and both boy and girls— which have taken a liking to us, and happen to picked a seat directly in front of us. They hold out there cellular phones and hold up a note, each with a different kind, girls held one saying "BRAEDEN I HOPE YOUR SINGLE :), I 3 YOU!" While the boys held one saying "MARIGOLD, YOUR HOT BABE! BE MINE?" I blush at those, and blow a kiss in their direction. The boys all fight over who it was for, while the girls go nuts over what must have been something from Braeden, most likely a wink.

I must be getting a large fan base already. I am so happy for this. Then suddenly I realize President Snow has stopped speaking, and the horses are pulling us back into the stables. There awaits Cinna, Portia, Effie, and Peeta. I have no idea where Katniss is. The doors shut behind us, bringing a silence over us all until Cinna comes up and turns my costume off, bringing me back to myself. I step off the cart, and we wait for the elevator. Braeden looks down at me and smiles, knowing we saw the same things.

"What flattery." He says, how modest? He must be acting nice again, but hey, if he wants us to pretend to be friends who am I to be the one to stop it?

"It was quite a thing to see." I say,

"Well you did look very beautiful in the sparks; you should wear them more often." He says.

"Thanks," I say, and just to top it off I kiss his small scar on his temple, "You didn't look too bad yourself" just then the elevator door opens, I am let in along with the tributes from 3, 6, and 8. We stand there in an awkward silence until after the tributes from 8 get off and Braeden and I are left alone since 14 is the top floor. But yet he still just stares at his shoes. When the doors open Effie and Peeta are waiting for us, smiling.

"That was fantastic! You were gorgeous!" Effie yells.

"Effie's right, you were fantastic tonight, but you still have a lot of work to do. Tomorrow we start training. Get lots of rest, and be ready for tomorrow, and Wednesday." Peeta tells us. We nod, and I rush back to my bedroom. I am so tired. I can't wait to be in bed. My head hits the pillow and I fall asleep instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please READ AND REVIEW ! JUST BEAR WITH ME :)**


	8. Training

**A/N: SORRY FOR BEING TWO WEEKS LATE ! :( I HAVE BEEN TOTALLY BOOKED WITH HOMEWORK :( I HAVE ACTUALLY HAD THIS ALREADY TYPED FOR A WHILE BUT NEVER GOT AROUND TO POSTING, SORRY FOR THE REALLY LONG WAIT, BUT IT IS QUITE LONG... READ AND REVIEW !**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The next morning I wake up yet again to Effie rapping at my door. I take 10 minutes to get up, take a long shower, brush my teeth twice, then put on my outfit for the day, which is a loose, comfortable, gold V-neck, with a pair of light, clean jeans.

I walk out to an upset Effie, and Braeden, who matches my outfit, Peeta, and Katniss.

"It's about time, Marigold, I don't want to be too late, and we need to be there in exactly 6 minutes, let's get into this elevator." She says right when the door opens. I join them in the elevator, and it automatically shoots down without any warning at the fastest speed I've ever seen. Within the minute I am being shoved off the elevator and getting the number 14 pinned to the back of my shirt.

"Stay together at all times, you both are best friends. And stay away from what your good at. They don't need to know what you're capable yet until private training." Katniss hisses in our ears.

I scan the room; I have no chance of a return. Everyone here is double my size. No way of ever winning. They all are at least 40 pounds on me. Deep down though, we are all scared of the other, wondering how we will die within the next week. Will it be painful? Quick? Harmless? Long? But the number one question is, who?

After the instructions of what to do during training, we are broken up and we 28 kids are let loose to the stations.

"Where should we start?" Braeden asks. Where should we start? This is our only day to do this training. I figure that the knot-tying would be a good place to start. Making a proper net would help us in many ways.

"Knot-tying?" I say and he nods. We go to the abandoned knot-tying station. The trainer is excited to have students. We start off doing a simple knot which doesn't take us long to accomplish. After we attempt harder knots that eventually lead up to the noose and connecting knots for a net. After about 2 hours we master the task.

We leave the lonely trainer at the station for a more challenging one. The bow and arrows. I've never even held one. I have seen people use them, like Katniss. That's the most experience I have had. I pick up a bow and learn how to position the arrow properly. I pull the arrow back and aim it the same way I used to with the spear, when I let it go it is a rush I never felt before. So quick and easy, pain free. The arrow flies right into the bulls-eye. I smile, must be beginners luck. The trainer rushes over.

"This is the first time you've handled the bow?" He asks me,

"I've never held a bow or arrow in my life, sir" I say.

"Well, I have never seen somebody catch on this fast! You're a natural!" He exclaims.

I look over to see Braeden still struggling to keep the arrow steady. I grab his elbow and keep it steady. He looks down and smiles, he lets the arrow fly. It sinks itself into the 75.

"Not too shabby." He says. I nod and go back to my bow and let a few more arrows hit the target. I realize I am letting others see I am good at this. I retrieve my arrows put them back with my bow. Then join Braeden back and he connects the wires on my strategy he lets his last arrow sink into the target, he rushes to pack his stuff back together then we go to the fire making station.

Again this is a lonely station. The trainer is on her feet and giving us two sticks to make a new fire.

Braeden and I are on our knees and trying to create a spark to blow on. It takes at least a half hour before getting a spark. Braeden is the first to get the spark. When he begins to build the fire, it grows to be huge. After he has to learn if he can maintain it. The trainer is surprised and tries to blow it out with wind, but he manages to grab the remaining firewood and build a wall to block it. She is very impressed. He blows out the fire and starts to build a new one with cloth. Meanwhile I have yet to get a spark with the sticks.

After another hour, I have built a fire with the sticks while Braeden has built one with sticks, cloth, and rocks. I assume he has mastered it and we should move on. We get up and move on to the next station, camouflage.

Both of us mix together the different dies to make our arm into a muddy river bank. We can't seem to get it until we actually find the right mix of dies. We turn our arms into the same color of dirt. With putting the right touches of a few moss plants.

Just then the lunch bell rings and a cart is pulled out full of different food I have never seen before. We clean our arms off then take our place at the end of line.

"Hey, Braeden! Come join us up here!" A tall girl with dark hair and hazel eyes from the Career pack calls to Braeden. He looks at me, to check if he should. I think, if he is to go home, he needs allies.

"Go, meet some friends." I say. After he runs to join them, I feel a strange feeling bubble inside me. It's a mix of anger and sickness. I've never had this feeling. I don't know what it is exactly. It can't be jealousy. Just can't. I don't have any feelings for Braeden. Why should I care if he has better things to do? It must be just jealousy about the careers reaching out for Braeden and not me. We should be a team anyway.

After getting a meal of lamb and dried plum stew, mini sausages in a red sauce, and 2 biscuits in a brown sauce, I take a seat by myself as far away from the others as possible. I need some time to myself, to figure out a plan. Braeden tries to make eye contact, but I ignore it, no time.

After about a half hour of nothing, a small figure appears above me. I give in and look up to an exact replica of my brother, Caerwyn, the boy from 13.

"Hello, would you like to sit down?" I say.

"Yeah, sorry, there are no other tables left." He apologizes, uncomfortably.

"No worry." I start; I am not good with conversations.

"I saw you train, you're really good." He says how many others saw me? Hopefully not many, I wasn't looking at the others. Should I have?

"Thanks, I didn't get to see you." I say

"Good, I probably would've hurt your eyes, I am so bad." He jokes.

"I doubt that." I say,

"Well in the new state for mining, they don't teach you much. I miss being in District 11 you know?" He says.

"You know, I used to be District 12. It is hard to get used to the whole mining. You catch on eventually." I tell him.

"I won't have to anymore, now that I am here. I hope my family is ok. I was the oldest. I couldn't even watch the reaping knowing my family was at home without me." He says. I feel the exact same way.

"That's true. I was too."

"Yeah, I saw your brother reaped. Lucky he was saved."

"He wasn't. Aster thought it should have been him, not me."

"It shouldn't be any of us. There's the right answer."

"I think that is the smartest thing I have heard all week." I say, his shy smile reappears just like Asters. "You look a lot like my brother. But you are a lot smarter. Even if he was older."

"Thanks, your brother was buff." He says mimicking tough poses. I can't help but let out a little giggle. The first real giggle I've had in forever.

The bell rings to clean up then go back to our last training station. We grab our plates and put them away. Braeden runs up to me, looking relieved. Caerwyn seems intimidated by his stature and who he was just talking too.

"What happened to you?" I ask.

"Talk about obnoxious." Braeden replies, shaking his head.

"What should be our last station?" He asks. I turn to see Caerwyn walking toward the climbing station.

"Let's go climb a rock." I say.

"A little risky don't you think?"

"But if there is a huge rock that you need to get over in the arena, and you don't know how to, you won't get anywhere." I tell him, he knows I am right and we go to the climbing station

Before I even start, I see that Caerwyn has made his way three quarters up already. He moves up like a spider.

I begin the difficult climb, moving one foot to the next ledge and pulling myself up. I get about halfway up before looking for Braeden. He is still close to the bottom, having difficulty moving. I motion for him to keep moving, he mouths something to me.

"I'm afraid of heights." He mouths.

"Don't look down." I mouth back. He nods and continues up. Eventually I make it up to the top, while Caerwyn has made it up 3 times, 3 different ways. I look back to see Braeden only a few rocks below.

"You're doing well. I'll meet you at the bottom." I tell him, and I climb back down.

The bell to meet our chaperones rings and Braeden is still on the wall. I wait for him to start his way down when, he looks down. The rest are out of the gym and he has gone without notice.

"Braeden, your fine! Effie is waiting for us! Just come down." I yell.

"Braeden, you can do it!" The instructor encourages him. He doesn't respond but he does move a few feet down before pausing again. Effie barges in, looking for us. When she sees Braeden on the wall she rushes for us.

"Oh my goodness! Braeden what are you doing up there still!"

"You know, just hanging." He kids.

"He's afraid of heights." I whisper in Effie's ear. She nods. "I'm so sorry, Braeden! I shouldn't have made us do this!" I yell. He doesn't say anything, but begins to make his way down again. This time he makes it all the way down.

"It's not your fault I'm a wimp, Marigold. Let's get out of here though. Obviously I'm not a climber." He says.

We leave the training center for the elevator. We ride up in silence. When the doors open, Peeta and Katniss are waiting at the table for us.

"Where have you guys been?" Peeta asks us.

"We just had a little mishap, no worries." Effie replies.

"Braeden, can I talk to you." Katniss says. He nods and she tells him to follow her, the walk down the hall and they are out of site. Effie says she has some business to take care of with her schedule.

I am about to walk away when Peeta says he wants to talk to me.

"Yeah, what is it?" I say

"I am not sure how you will react to this, but Katniss and I have come to a decision, on who will be mentoring who. We find it better if we split up the work. We want one of you home, so one of us puts the attention on one of you," He pauses. "I have chosen you. Katniss has chosen Braeden."

"Why?" I ask, stupidly.

"I just told you why."

"No why did you choose me?" I ask

"Because, you remind me of Katniss. You have all of her best qualities. I would hate to see someone with this much potential and strength go to die." He says. "Katniss picked Braeden because, he shows more vulnerability. He needs more of attention. She's better with helping people out with that." He says.

"Ok." Is all I can mutter. I can't even imagine choosing a favorite. Even if I am flattered that he said I am similar to Katniss.

"Now go, get ready for dinner. We will all talk at dinner." He says and I nod.

I walk to my room, and shut the door behind me. I fall on my bed; I didn't know how tired I was. I fall asleep for a few hours before Effie wakes me up.

"Marigold, Time for dinner!" She exclaims

I get up, no reason to delay, I am starving. I brush through my curly hair and go back out to the dinner table where I am the last to arrive again. Right as I sit down the first bowl is served, a yellow broth with large balls of noodle.

"So," Peeta begins, "Tomorrow is private training, and I thought I should remind you to show them what you are best at." We nod. "Good, so what happened today?" He asks, we hesitate.

"We did what you said, stayed away from what we knew we were good at. Marigold found a hidden talent." Braeden says, turning the attention on me.

"What is this hidden talent?" Katniss asks,

"The bow and arrow." He replies, and the room goes silent.

"That's fantastic!" Effie exclaims, Katniss and

Peeta exchange a look of surprise.

"Have you used one before?" Peeta asks

"I've never held a bow in my life." I say

"Well, Peeta, I suppose you were right. She is like Katniss." Effie says. Katniss stares at me in surprise.

"Peeta, I need to talk to you after dinner." Katniss says. He nods,

"Anything else?" Peeta asks

"Braeden figured out how to make fires 3 different ways." I say

"That's fantastic Braeden!" Katniss tells him, "That's a very difficult task to do."

"You're telling me," I say under my breath.

"Also, Braeden had his lunch with the Careers." I tell them. Their faces go to shock. "They invited him."

"That's quite a big jump." Peeta says. "What were they talking about?" He asks

"Just how good they are, and how they are going to win this thing no matter what. They kept saying they were going to get this one girl, but they had a code name for her. I'm not sure who they were talking about." Braeden replies.

"What was the code name?" Katniss asks,

"G." He says simply "I'm guessing G for girl, it's not very clear." Katniss is stone faced. She must know something we don't. She must know who it is. Peeta has the same look on his face as he connects the wires much faster than we do.

Just then the wires in their heads are connecting with mine, _G for Gold. Marigold. The Girl in Golden Sparks... It's me._ It doesn't make sense. I shouldn't be any sort of threat!

"You guys know? Don't you?" Braeden asks. We stay silent, unsure if we should tell him. "Listen, alright, if we are about to sacrifice our lives for nothing more than a game right now, then what is the point in secrets? Secrets aren't anything we need right now. You two want one of us to come out alive, and that won't happen if we don't know the whole story! I'm sure you wouldn't, or didn't, appreciate any secrets being kept from you now didn't you? Didn't like anything from going unsaid. Well sorry but that's just the type of person I am, anything worth saying, is worth being told to everyone. Either that or no one says anything to anyone on the planet." He says lastly with a hurt look in his eyes before storming out of the room. Obviously flustered. Katniss gets up to go talk to him, since she is his mentor. But Peeta stops her.

"I think it's best if I take this one." He says. She nods knowingly and sits back down.

After he leaves there is silence for a few moments before Katniss says anything.

"The reason why Peeta is taking care of Braeden right now is because when we were in your position we kept a lot of secrets from him. Secrets that would have been worth his time." She says. I nod.

"You too are very much alike." Effie buts in. she hasn't talked in a long time, surprisingly. "You both have the same type of personality. Shy, brave, talented but won't admit it, able to open up when first opened too, and can love somewhere behind all the emotions of hate." She tells us. Is that really how I act? "You are both very tough as well. Maybe we have put enough pressure on that coal to make 2 pearls." She says that last bit of wrong information. Katniss giggles as she can sense the wrong information as well.

Just then Peeta comes back into the room.

"Marigold, I think it's time for you to get some sleep now. Katniss and I need to talk. You need your sleep for private training anyway. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He tells me and I obey.

I hurry off to my bedroom and get under the covers. But instead of actually falling asleep, I find myself just dreaming of what might be coming to me. If it is true that I am G, which is pointless since I will never stand a chance in these Games, I will actually be hunted. Hunted like a dog, until they bring in fresh meat. What will I even do tomorrow? Private training, what do I show them? Spears, archery, or knot-tying? What can I do for them in 15 minutes?

Eventually my brain is so tired it just drifts off into its normal reoccurring night mares that make me scream to wake up. Occasionally when I wake up to screams it's not even my screaming. But someone else's, I've never been curious enough to actually check.

I can't stand what these games do to us. They completely transform our mind into a living horror film. I can't possibly live like this any longer after the games. As much as I would like to ensure Aster's safety… I need to live on. I can't just forget about how Aster needs me more than I need myself. I will do anything to get home, no matter the pain. He needs me. I find myself crying into my pillow, might as well now. Eventually I cry myself to sleep with thoughts of coming home to Aster. And, never being here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN WAS IT WORTH THE WAIT? DO ME A FAVOR AND TELL ME WITH A REVIEW :)**


End file.
